1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an amylase inhibitor and to methods for preparing the same. More particularly, this invention is directed to a highly active inhibitor for pancreas amylase, to methods for the extraction thereof from wheat and to the application of such amylase inhibitor as a therapeutic agent for the reduction of alimentary hyperglycemia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that .alpha.-amylases can be inhibited by various low-molecular substances, such as e.g. salicylic acid and abiscisine (T. Hemberg, J. Parsson, Physiol. Plant. 14, 861 [1961]; T. Hemberg, Acta. Checm. Scand. 21, 1665 [1967]). It is further known that there also exist substances of higher molecular weight which are capable of unspecifically inhibiting the activity of some amylases by physical adsorption (T. Chrzaszcz, J. Janicki, Bioch. Z. 260, 354 [1933] and Bioch. J. 28, 296 [1934]) or by denaturing and precipitation of the enzyme (B. S. Miller, E, Kneen, Arch. Biochem. 15, 251 [1947]; D. H. Struhmeyer, M. H. Malin, Biochem, Biophys. Acta 184, 643 [1969]). Moreover, it has been observed that it is possible to elute with distilled water from wheat a substance which reduces the dextrifying activity of saliva amylase but has little influence on the activity of pancreas amylase (E. Kneen, R. M. Sandstedt, Arch. Bioch. 9, 235 [1946]).